Double Date
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Dedicated to CeleBaby20. After Sonic asked Zelda out on a date, she tells him that Link and Reenie want to come as well, turning it into a double date. How will this all turn out? SonicxZelda. LinkxOC. Sequel to Right to your heart.


**I've been wanting to do this for a long time since reading CeleBaby20's story, Right to your heart. And now, it's here! This is a sequel to Right to your heart, as well.**

**This story will feature double dating between SonicxZelda and LinkxReenie (CeleBaby's OC). I have asked CeleBaby to use Reenie for this story and I got her permission to use Reenie Blackwing for my story. Now, if you don't know who Reenie is, she is from CeleBaby's story, The Angel's Promise. (CHECK IT OUT!).**

**I'd like to dedicate this to CeleBaby20. Your awesome, your a cool friend, and I hope you like what you'll see here! The credit is yours as well!**

Double Date

_Written by the Sonic Phantom_

Sonic's heart beated with anticipation and nervousness as he waited in the living room while tapping his foot. He never thought that this day would come. He never thought that the one thing he always thought about would never happen to him.

And that was love.

And why was it love? Well earlier, he had thought about Zelda. At first, he was afraid to admit his feelings for her because on how she would react if he had told her. Would she be disgusted? Freaked out? That's what he thought.

But he thought wrong.

Zelda also had feelings for him because she had too many Unwanted Suitors. Ike, for example, could swing a two-armed sword with only one hand. But that only seemed to annoy her because she was getting tired of him trying to show off to her.

Marth tried to ask her out, but Zelda kindly turned him down. After Marth walked away from her, she promised herself to never date someone more feminine than her. Sonic almost died laughing that day.

Pit, whom was the captain of his own army, had taking a huge liking to Zelda. But unfortunately, she didn't like him in that way.

So, why did she choose Sonic over them? Well, because Sonic wasn't a knight in shining armor, or a cavalier. It was his carefree spirit and attitude that she liked and he also shows a lot of compassion under that. And that's why she has feelings for him.

So why was Sonic waiting nervously? Well, he asked Zelda if she wanted to go out on a date with him. She accepted, and he knew that

Suddenly, hearing footsteps from the stairway, Sonic raced towards it and saw whom was coming down the stairs. He was in awe at what he saw.

There was Zelda. She was wearing a blue dress, and wearing blue heels as she made her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she smiled at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic." Zelda greeted.

"Wow...Zelda, your beautiful." Sonic said in awe.

"Thank you, Sonic. Your too kind." Zelda replied with a small blush.

"Don't mention it." Sonic chuckled a bit before asking. "So, are you ready go?"

Zelda paused at that moment. "Uh, Sonic...there's something that I forgot to tell you."

"What? You didn't forget something, did you?" Sonic asked.

"No, it's just..well...Link and Reenie asked me if they wanted to come with us." Zelda said quickly.

"What?" Sonic asked, curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I told Link and Reenie about us having a date together. Since they haven't been on an official date yet, they asked me if it was all right to make it a...double date." Zelda replied slowly at that comment.

Sonic wasn't too pleased with this. He wanted to have some time with Zelda alone, but when Zelda said that Link and Reenie wanted to make it a double date, it seemed that he wasn't liking this anymore.

"I hope your not mad Sonic..." Zelda said, hoping that Sonic wasn't going to be angry.

"Nah, I'm not mad, although I am kind of sceptical about this..." Sonic replied uneasily at his comment.

"Listen, this wasn't may idea. Link and Reenie seemed desperate and Link's like a brother to me." Zelda said with a sigh. "I hope you understand."

After another moment, Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I guess I could give it a try. Who knows? It could be fun."

"Oh, thank you Sonic." Zelda said happily.

"Heh, what can I say?" Sonic chuckled.

"Hey guys!"

Sonic and Zelda looked up and saw Link and Reenie waving at them from upstairs. Link was wearing his usual green tunic while Reenie was wearing a purple dress along with purple sneakers. The two walked down the stairs as they greeted Sonic and Zelda.

"Link, your wearing the same thing?" Zelda asked.

"What? Okay, yes I could have worn something else, but I was bored choosing what to wear so I'm going out with my usual tunic." Link replied.

"And you Reenie? Did you agree to this?" Zelda asked her.

"Well, I had to admit, I wasn't comfortable with Link going out with just his plain tunic, but hey, his others were dirty and they had to be clean. So Olimar and Samus are going to do the laundry while we're away." Reenie replied.

Sonic, whom was getting bored already, tapped his foot with impatience. "Are you guys ready to go or what?"

"Oh, yes! Please, let us go!" Zelda said nodding.

"Good. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Reenie stopped him.

"What?"

"Where are we going first?" Reenie asked.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie." Sonic replied.

Reenie raised an eyebrow. "What kind of movie?"

"Hmm..." Sonic knew that Reenie got him there. He had been so ready about this date, that he clearly forgot what movie they were planning to see.

"How about we go see what there playing?" Zelda suggested. "That way, we can tell what's showing and what time it will start."

"Okay, I can do that." Sonic nodded.

"Great! Well, if we're ready, let's go!" Zelda said as they all headed out the door to start their first double date.

* * *

When arriving at Nintendo City's theater, they looked at what movies were showing and what time they were starting. They four smashers looked at each certain movie. Their was an action, comedy, romance, horror, everything that you could find.

"Hmm...that one seems good." Link pointed. "What do you think, Reenie?"

Reenie shook her head. "Nah, I want to see a movie that doesn't involve too much drama."

"Well, how about this one?" Zelda pointed at the billboard. "This features, action, romance, and comedy all in one."

"Hmm..." Reenie looked at the billboard. "That does look interesting..."

"Well, it starts at 5:15, and right now it's...4:55." Zelda said looking at her watch.

"Great. That gives us enough time to get us some popcorn and some drinks as well." Sonic noted.

"Let's go get our tickets." Zelda said to the group as they walked towards the booth.

"Four tickets for that one." Sonic said to the booth person.

The ticket person clicked on a button and out came four tickets. He handed them to Sonic. After that, they went inside the theater.

Upon entering the theater, the four smashers looked around the large theater and saw a lot of posters of certain movies. There was even an arcade in another room where they could go play after watching a movie.

"There's an empty line." Link pointed.

"Come on, let's go." Reenie said to the group.

They walked towards the food counter and saw a different variety of foods. There was candy, popcorn, drinks and lot of other things that looked so good.

"Um, Link? What are you going to get?" Reenie asked.

"What would you like me to get?" Link asked.

"Hmm...well, a large bag of popcorn sounds delicious. And I'll have a Pepsi, as well." Reenie replied.

"Okay." Link nodded as he approached the counter. "I'll have one large bag of popcorn along with two Pepsi's."

As the person behind the counter was getting the food for Link and Reenie, Zelda looked at the popcorn, thinking what size she wanted.

"Sonic? What are you going to get?" Zelda asked her date.

"Hmm...I plan on getting a candy bar, along with a drink as well." Sonic replied.

"What? Your not getting any popcorn?" Zelda asked.

"Well, Link is getting the popcorn so that we can all share it together." Sonic told her.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for asking." Zelda said.

"No need to apologize. Let's just have a good time, OK?" Sonic smiled at her.

"OK." Zelda nodded.

With that, Sonic ordered a candy bar from the food counter and once he got it, Link and Reenie got the bag of popcorn along with their drinks.

"OK, we're ready. Are you guys ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Sonic replied.

"OK, let's go." Link said to the group.

* * *

When they got there, they saw that not a lot of people were inside. Seeing this as a good sign, the found a lot of empty seats, so they decided to sit down. Reenie sat next to Link while Zelda sat next to Reenie and Sonic sat next to Zelda.

"Well, these look like good enough spots." Link said.

"Uh, Link...do you feel comfortable?" Reenie asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Link wondered.

"Well, I mean, you asked for this double date, and I wondered if you were still okay with this." Reenie replied.

"Oh, well, are you OK with it?" Link asked.

"Well, I was a little nervous about this, but I guess this seems a littler better now that I'm with you." Reenie smiled at him.

Link blushed a bit. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Then, the room started to fade dark and that meant that the movie was soon about to start. Then, previews started to show. Sonic groaned.

"Oh great..." Sonic sighed.

"Sonic?" Zelda looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Previews, Zelda." Sonic pointed with a bored expression.

"Oh, yeah. They bore me too." Zelda sighed.

"Hey Link, mind passing down the popcorn?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. Here." Link passed it down to Reenie, whom passed it down to Zelda, then passed it down to Sonic.

Sonic reached into the popcorn bag and grabbed a handful of popcorn into his hand. He threw it into his mouth and started to chomp it down, gulping it.

Zelda looked at Sonic as he gulped down a handful of popcorn. She smiled as he made a small burp. Her stomach started to growl a little and she thought that maybe just a little handful of popcorn wouldn't hurt. So she reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of popcorn. She slowly threw it into her mouth and started to chomp it down.

Sonic looked up and saw Zelda chewing down some of the popcorn. He smirked, seeing that Zelda couldn't resisting the popcorn. He then remembered that he had bought that candy bar from the food counter. He grabbed it out of an unknown pocket of his and started to tear the wrapping apart and revealed a yummy chocolate bar. He licked his lips as he was about to take a bite of it.

"Sonic."

"Huh?" He stopped what he was doing and saw Zelda looking at him again. "What is it, Zelda?" Sonic asked.

"Um..." Zelda looked at the chocolate bar in his hand. It looked so good and chocolate was her favorite food. "Do you think I could have half of your chocolate bar?"

Sonic looked at the chocolate bar in his hand and then looked back up at Zelda. Seeing that she asked, Sonic broke half of the chocolate in half and offered it to his date. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Sonic." Zelda replied as she kindly took the chocolate bar from his hand and took a piece of it into her mouth and started to chomp it down. "Mmm...this is so good."

Sonic took a bite out of his chocolate bar and started to chomp it. "Yeah..." Sonic said dreamily.

Reenie looked over at the two and saw how they were having fun. She looked over at Link as he continued to watch the previews. "Link?"

"Hm? What is it, Reenie?" Link asked.

"Well...nothing. Pay me no mind." Reenie shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Link wondered.

"Yeah." Reenie nodded. "I'm sure."

Link looked at her for another moment. Was there something that she wanted to say? He decided to forget about it for now and watch the movie, as it was now starting.

* * *

After the movie was finished, the four smashers threw away their trash and were now outside the Nintendo theater.

"So guys, did you like the movie?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. It was original and unique." Zelda replied.

"I agree as well. The action was intense!" Link added. "What about you, Reenie? Did you like it?"

"Um, yeah. It was good." Reenie replied, not looking too excited.

"Reenie? Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reenie nodded quickly.

Sonic then spoke up. "OK, is everyone feeling hungry?"

"Yeah. Despite having some popcorn earlier, I'm still hungry." Zelda replied.

"Me too. And you Reenie?" Link asked his girlfriend.

"Sure." Reenie nodded quickly.

"All right. Where to, Sonic?" Link asked.

"Let's head towards Nintendo restaurant. I heard that they have some great food over there." Sonic replied.

"OK. Let's go!" Link said as the group walked towards the restaurant.

As they walked, Reenie felt bored and uneasy about herself. What if this double date was a mistake?

* * *

Once they arrived at Nintendo restaurant, the four smashers, one by one, went inside the door. The restaurant was filled with residents from all over Nintendo City.

Then, a red-headed woman came by and greeted them. "Hello, and welcome to Nintendo restaurant. I'm Marisa, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Your tables are this way. Follow me." Marisa said with a smile as she led the group towards their table.

Once there, they sat down in their own seats. Reenie and Link were sitting next to each other while Sonic and Zelda sat next to each other as they sat across from Link and Reenie.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Marisa asked.

"I'll have a coke." Sonic replied.

"Same here." Zelda added.

"Me as well." Link added.

"I'll have a glass of water." Reenie replied. Link looked a little surprised that Reenie ordered something different other than a coke.

"All right. I'll have your drinks in just a minute." Marisa said as she waled off to get the drinks.

Sonic looked around at the other people that were sitting in the restaurant. He was surprised to see others like Sub-Zero and Scorpion (from Mortal Kombat). They were eating a huge pizza with everything on it. He then saw female characters such as Cassandra and Sophitia (from Soul Calibur), whom were eating some refreshments as they waited for their meal. And from the looks of things, it seemed like they were having a good time with themselves.

Zelda looked at her menu as she looked through the various types of food. She then saw Sonic, whom was looking at the crowd of people in the restaurant. "Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked at Zelda. "What is it?"

"What are you gonna eat?" Zelda asked.

"Eh, a couple of chili dogs." Sonic replied. "How about you?"

"I plan on ordering some spaghetti and meatballs." Zelda replied with a smile.

"Cool." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

As the two were enjoying themselves, Reenie looked around, seeing as she was bored. She saw two other girls whom were sitting on a table. One of them was identified as Ashley (from Resident Evil) and the other was identified as Ilia (from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). The two were whispering about something.

"Hey, did you notice how that hedgehog is hanging out with Zelda?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah. It seems like they might be dating." Ashley replied.

"Ugh, that's gross. A hedgehog and a Hylian? I think I'm going to be sick." Ilia said in disgust.

"Tell me about it. Inter-species dating? That's just the sickest thing that I have ever heard." Ashley added.

Reenie heard the two girls (whom were not too far away from where they were sitting) whispered about Sonic and Zelda dating and how much it was disgusting to them. She narrowed her eyes as it angered her. She didn't like it when someone made rude comments about her friends. She wanted to stand up and showed them a piece of her mind.

"Reenie?" Link called.

"Huh?" Reenie snapped out of her trance.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?" Link wondered.

Reenie stayed silent for another moment. "No. I'm fine."

"OK..." Link trailed off.

Suddenly, Marisa came by with their drinks and sat them on the table. The four smashers grabbed their drinks and put them near themselves.

"All right, I have three cokes and a glass of water. Is this correct?" Marisa asked just to make sure.

"Yep. You got it." Sonic replied.

"Great! Okay, are you guys ready to order? Or do you need some more time?" Marisa asked.

"No. I think we're ready." Link nodded.

"Yeah. We're ready." Zelda nodded.

"Okay. What would you like Mr. hedgehog?" Marisa asked.

"Call me Sonic. I'll have two large chili dogs." Sonic said with a smirk.

"All right." Marisa said as she wrote something down in her notebook. "And you?"

"I'll have some spaghetti and meatballs." Zelda replied.

"Would you like sauce with that?"

"Sure." Zelda nodded.

"All righty." Marisa said as she wrote something down in her notebook. "And how about you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger along with fries." Link replied.

"All right." Marisa nodded as she wrote that down in her notebook. "And you, miss?"

Reenie didn't seem to hear her. In fact, her focus was more on those two girls who were whispering rude comments about Sonic and Zelda dating.

"Reenie!" Link called.

"Huh?"

"She asked if you wanted something to eat." Link replied.

"Oh, I'll have...a cheeseburger as well." Reenie replied.

"Got it." Marisa nodded as she wrote something down in her notebook. "OK, we'll have your food ready soon. In the mean time, check out our refreshments." After that, she walked off to start their meals.

After Marisa left, Reenie turned her attention back on Ashley and Ilia. The two girls were whispering something again.

"Why is Zelda even dating a hedgehog?" Ashley whispered.

"I don't know. I thought she would date someone better, like Marth." Ilia whispered.

"Or Pit. He's SO cute." Ashley mentioned.

"Or Ike. He would be a perfect for Zelda." Ilia added.

"But still, why would she date Sonic over them?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it's weird and creepy. And not in a good way." Ilia noted.

"Those guys we mentioned are far better than Sonic." Ashley nodded in a agreement.

"Agreed. Human and Hylian? It just doesn't mix." Ilia noted.

That was it. Reenie heard enough of this. She stood up from her seat and made a stand. She marched towards their table as the others looked at her heading towards Ashley and Ilia's table.

"Reenie? What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Where is she going?" Zelda asked.

Sonic looked up and saw Reenie heading towards a different table. He could tell that she was angry about something.

Ashley and Ilia looked up and saw Reenie standing in front of them as they were sitting down.

"Can we help you?" Ashley asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. I'd like to ask you to stop making bad comments about my friends." Reenie said sternly.

"Your friends?" Ilia asked.

"Yes. If you have a problem with Sonic and Zelda dating each other, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Reenie noted.

Sonic and Zelda's eyes widened in shock. Link was even surprised himself.

"What?" Ashley wondered.

"Listen, just because Sonic and Zelda are dating each other, doesn't mean that you have to be jerks about it. So, it's a hedgehog and a Hylian. You got a problem with inter-species dating? Because if you do, then you should keep your bad comments to yourself."

Ilia was about to say something until Reenie stopped her.

"I'm not done yet, missy. You know, it really makes me mad when I see someone making fun of my friends and make them look bad. Seriously, it hurts my feelings that when others make fun of others just because they are dating or whatever. Wouldn't it hurt your feelings when you see someone make fun of your friends and get away with it?"

Ashely and Ilia looked at each other and said nothing.

"Just like I thought." Reenie paused. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. End of story."

As soon as she was done talking, she walked back towards her table and sat down next to Link.

Over at the other tables, Scorpion and Sub-Zero were impressed by what just happened.

"Wow, that girl knows how to make her point." Sub-Zero said, impressed.

"Yeah. If someone did that to my friends, I would kill them." Scorpion added.

"Well, no duh, I KNOW you would." Sub-Zero said sarcastically.

Over at Cassandra and Sophitia's table, the two girls added something to what just happened there.

"Wow, that was something." Cassandra said.

"It's great to see someone sticking up for your friends." Sophitia said to her sister.

"I agree completely." Cassandra nodded.

Back at the smashers table, Sonic and Zelda were still confused about what just happened.

"Reenie...did you...just stick up for us?" Zelda asked slowly.

"I had to! I wouldn't let anyone do or say something bad to my friends." Reenie said defensively.

"Reenie..." Zelda tried to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Reenie cried a little.

"No Reenie. What you did just now...that was amazing." Zelda finished.

"What?" Reenie looked up at her.

"Standing up for what you believe in is something that I always admire out of someone. Even if it's for your friends, it's still feels really good when you do something like that for what you believe in." Zelda replied.

"Zelda..."

"She's right." Sonic added. "I always stand up for my buddy, Tails. When someone picks on him, or any of my friends like that, I never let them get away with it. I tell them to back off and leave them alone."

Reenie was in awe at what Sonic and Zelda just said. "I don't know what to say..."

"Don't worry about it. We're your friends no matter what. And we'll stick up for you no matter what? Okay?" Link asked as he kissed Reenie on the cheek.

"T-thank you, Link." Reenie smiled. "I feel better now just hearing it."

"Good to hear." Link smiled.

So after about fifteen minutes, Marisa came by with a try full of food. Everyone at the table licked their lips as they saw all that yummy food.

"All right, I have two cheeseburgers." Marisa put the plates down in front of Link and Reenie.

"Mmm...this looks delicious." Reenie said.

"Definitely." Link added with a nod.

"I also have some spaghetti and meatballs for you, princess Zelda." Marisa set the plate down in front of Zelda.

"Thank you." Zelda replied calmly.

"And I believe that these chili dogs are for you, Sonic." Marisa said as she set the plate down in front of Sonic.

"You got it!" Sonic smirked.

"All right, I hope you guys enjoy." Marisa nodded before she left.

After she left, everyone wasted no time digging in on what they had on their plates.

Over at Ashley and Ilia's table, they made a mental note not to stir up rude comments about anyone again.

* * *

After they finished dinner, the four smashers looked around and saw that it was dark outside.

"Wow...look at the stars." Zelda said in awe.

"Yeah..." Reenie said in awe.

"If you girls want to go stargazing, there's a great spot outside of Nintendo City." Sonic said.

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's do some stargazing." Sonic said to the group as they walked through the city.

* * *

A couple of miles outside of Nintendo City, the four smasher were at a small green hill as they sat under a tree. Each of them sat next to their dates as they looked at the stars up in the sky.

"This is beautiful..." Reenie said.

"Tell me about it..." Link added.

"Look, you can even see some shapes." Reenie pointed at the starry sky.

"Yeah...I can see the shape of a connected star combined by other stars." Link pointed at the sky as well.

"Hmm...yeah! I can it see it!" Reenie said happily.

As they continued looking at shaped stars, Sonic and Zelda looked at the stars in a different angle. They really didn't see anything special, but it was beautiful nevertheless.

After a moment, Sonic looked at Zelda as she continued to watch the sky. "Zelda?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"What did you think?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"I mean, do like the date so far?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I had my doubts, because since this was a double date, I wasn't sure." Zelda replied.

"And?"

"And now...I think it turned out great. Especially the part where Reenie stood up for us." Zelda added.

"Yeah. That was brave of her." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah..."

After a moment, Sonic and Zelda looked at each other with gazing eyes. They didn't move for several moments.

"You know what would make this date more beautiful?" Sonic asked.

"What?"

"Our first kiss." Sonic replied.

"First kiss?"

"Yeah...although I'm a little nervous, because I have never experienced my first kiss..." Sonic trailed off.

"You never had a first kiss?" Zelda asked.

"No. Unless if it was Amy forcing me, then it still wouldn't count." Sonic added with a sigh. "If you don't feel comfortable with this, then I won't force you to do it."

Zelda looked at him as he lowered his head down in shame. "Sonic. Look at me."

Sonic looked up at Zelda's eyes. Zelda slowly leaned in and pressed her lips on Sonic's own. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened for a moment as he was experiencing a fist kiss. And by his own date, too. Sonic's eyes slowly closed as he started to enjoy this wonderful and passionate moment. After a moment, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Wow..." Sonic said in awe.

"Did you like it?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah..." Sonic trailed off.

"I hope I didn't take you off guard by what jus happened." Zelda said.

"No...I liked it, no matter what." Sonic replied.

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Sonic. You are so kind."

Reenie sighed as she saw Sonic and Zelda shared their first kiss. She sighed as if she was starting to feel jealous.

"Reenie, what is it?" Link asked.

Reenie looked at the Hylian hero's eyes. "Link..."

"Yeah?"

Reenie paused. She was blushing so hard that she couldn't find the words to say it to him.

"Reenie?"

Reenie slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Now it was Link's turn to blush as he started to enjoy this moment. After that moment, she broke it.

"Reenie!"

"What?"

"Why did you stop?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry! I just had to kiss you...but now, I'm afraid that you might not have liked it." Reenie hanged her head down in sadness.

"Reenie...I didn't like it..."

Reenie knew it. She was about to burst out crying, knowing that Link might be angry at her.

"...I loved it." Link said slowly replied.

Reenie immediately looked up at Link. "Y-you did?!"

Link slowly nodded. "Come on. I want us to share that moment again. But this time, let's make it longer."

"O-okay." Reenie said hesitantly.

"But there's something that I have to say first." Link stopped her.

"What is it?" Reenie asked.

"...I love you, Reenie."

"I-I love you too...Link."

Sonic and Zelda continued to stare at each other, Sonic's emerald's eyes were gazing right into Zelda's Sapphire eyes. Sonic looked over Zelda's shoulder and chuckled at what he saw.

"What is so funny, Sonic?" Zelda asked.

"It looks like we're not the only ones who shared a tender moment." Sonic pointed at what he was looking at. Zelda turned around in Sonic's direction.

Link and Reenie locked lips with each other as they were sharing a long and passionate moment, not wanting this to stop. Zelda smiled at the two.

"Zelda?"

"Sonic?"

"There's something that I have to confess." Sonic replied.

"What?"

"T-the truth is..." Sonic paused.

"What is it?" Zelda was wondering what Sonic was going to tell her.

"Zelda...I...love you." Sonic slowly said. Zelda blushed deep red.

"S-Sonic..." Zelda was in awe.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Sonic wondered.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. It's just..." Zelda paused.

"What?"

"I...I love you too." Zelda smiled as her heart beated wildly.

And then, slowly, they pressed their lips together again, sharing another wonderful, passionate, and beautiful moment. As they kissed, Zelda used her eyes and looked over at Reenie and Link, whom looked like they weren't going to let their moment go to waste.

Sonic smirked to himself as he and Zelda continued to kiss. He knew that this date was the best thing that ever happened to him.

As for Reenie, she smiled to herself. Despite the doubts and about what happened at the restaurant, she knew that she did the right thing by standing up for her friends. Reenie Blackwing knew that this double date, and this kiss that she was sharing with Link, was the best thing that ever happened to her. And there was no way that she was going to forget this.

The two couples kissed until they were out of breath. All of four of them, especially Sonic and Reenie, knew that this date was really special to all of them. And as for a second date...let's just say, that they definitely wanted to do something like this again.

* * *

**Man, this is probably the longest oneshot that I have probably ever written. O.o**

**If you noticed in the restaurant scene, there two girls named Ashley and Ilia, whom I had thought of putting in as two people making fun of Sonic and Zelda dating. I haven't played Resident Evil, but I have played Twilight Princess. The reason why I put them in this was because my friend, CeleBaby20, hates Ashley and Ilia, so I figured, why not? They would be PERFECT as bullies on who Reenie would stand up too. To me, I thought that was perfect.**

**Here you go CeleBaby, I hope you liked it. ;) Now since my fingers are getting tired, I'm probably going to play Brawl online for a while and get my game-phase back on. I hope you update The Angel's Promise soon! :)**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
